La voix de la raison
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI, Sasunaru. La conscience de Sasuke se réveille et vient mettre son nez dans ses affaires de coeur.
1. 1ère partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: La voix de la raison (Vous comprendrez en lisant la fic… Si quelqu'un a une autre idée pour le titre, c'est avec joie que j'accueillerais ses propositions pour changer ce titre vraiment pathétique !!!! Merci !!!)

**Base **: Naruto (Ma gagatisation du moment)

**Genre **: Euh… Ca peut paraître sérieux mais en fait, je pense pas que ça le soit vraiment… dans tous les cas, c'est YAOI !!!!

**Couple **: Sasuke Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Nope, sont pas à moi.

**Note **: -J'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics yaoi en français sur Naruto alors valà, maintenant, y'aura la mienne en plus !!!!

-Ca se passe dans l'univers de Naruto mais je ne suis absolument pas le cours normal des évènements, en effet, les persos ont 15 ans et sont encore des genins faisant des missions avec Kakashi !!! En fait, dans ma fics, le test pour devenir chounins n'a pas eut lieu !!!

-Les « » représente les pensées, le **gras** représente Conscience (là aussi, vous comprendrez en lisant la fic… --)

**LA VOIX DE LA RAISON**

**1ère Partie ******

La journée avait été longue et fatigante, plusieurs missions s'étant enchaînées les unes après les autres, et s'était éreinté que Sasuke rentra chez lui le soir. Il posa toutes ses affaires dans le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Pfff, une bonne douche et au lit !!!

Une fois dans la salle, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il régla le jet d'eau à la bonne température et commença à se savonner. [[1]] [[2]] Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur tout son corps, le relaxant doucement, il repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Ils avaient dû aller à la poursuite de deux dangereux criminels qui venaient de braquer une banque. [[3]] Sakura et Kakashi les pourchassaient alors que Naruto et lui leur tendaient une embuscade. Ils se trouvaient dans les buissons entourant une clairière, attendant le signal de Kakashi dans leurs oreillettes. Le signal arriva bientôt et ils se jetèrent sur les cambrioleurs, chacun s'occupant de l'un des deux.

Il eut vite fait de neutraliser son adversaire, l'attachant solidement à un arbre. Il s'était retourné vers Naruto pour voir où il en était et fut surpris de voir que son coéquipier avait aussi battu son opposant et finissait de l'entraver à l'aide de cordes. Naruto s'était vraiment amélioré au cours des années. Il avait beaucoup grandi et, bien que Sasuke soit encore plus grand de quelques centimètres, il ne manquait plus que quelques temps pour qu'il le dépasse. Il n'avait pas seulement grandi en taille, sa carrure avait elle aussi évoluée et même s'il ne pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous le tissus du t-shirt de Naruto alors qu'il tirait sur les cordes pour serrer les nœuds, Sasuke savait qu'ils étaient bien là et que sa poitrine était elle aussi bien plus musclée qu'auparavant.

Après avoir finit de neutraliser le criminel, Naruto avait relevé la tête et lui avait fait un grand sourire, tout en le gratifiant du V de la victoire. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire qu'il dissimula en sourire narquois et hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien fait. C'est ce moment que choisit le brigand pour se débattre et déséquilibrer le blond qui tomba en avant. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke s'était précipité pour empêcher sa chute et l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras. La tête de Naruto se retrouva dans le creux de son cou alors que ses bras s'étaient raccrochés à sa taille. Naruto s'était écarté brusquement, bredouillant des excuses alors qu'ils rougissaient tous les deux fortement. L'arrivée de Kakashi et Sakura les avaient alors sortis de ce moment gênant et ils oublièrent cet instant quand Kakashi les invita à Ichiraku pour un ramen pour leur bon boulot. Enfin… Naruto oublia…

Sasuke se rappelait encore de la chaleur du corps de Naruto contre le sien, de la douceur de son souffle dans son cou. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment et inconsciemment, sa main caressa lentement son torse jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. Tout à ses pensées sur Naruto, sa main commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre déjà dur. Il imagina que c'était Naruto qui le touchait, qui le caressait, qui l'emmenait au fur et à mesure par delà le plaisir. Il se soutint sur le mur froid de la douche alors que la jouissance l'envahissait, son dos s'arquant brusquement alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel, sa semence giclant sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Ses jambes tremblotaient sous le contrecoup du désir et il laissait son dos glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur le carrelage glacé. Là, il se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré par ce qu'il venait de se permettre.

Il savait très bien que jamais Naruto ne penserait à lui de la façon dont il le souhaiterait.

Il se releva, finit de se laver rapidement et sortit de la douche après avoir couper l'eau. [[4]] Il enfila son pyjama, alla dans sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, sur le dos, un bras en travers des yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre ironiquement.

**-Il a juste réveillé tes hormones, c'est tout !!! -**

- ???

Il s'assit brusquement, sur ses gardes et chercha d'où venait la voix.

**-Tu peux toujours chercher abruti !!! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me trouver, je suis dans ta tête !!!! **

-Dans ma tête ? Oo

**-Vi !!! ****Je suis ta conscience !!!! **

-Ma conscience ? ÔÔ Comme la petite voix de ma raison ?

**-Vouais, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, tant que tu m'appelles pas Jiminy Cricket… **

-Jymini quoi ?

**-Cherche pas, blague de conscience… **

-Euh, Conscience ?

**-Vi ?!!! -**

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé avant ?

**-Paske j'avais rien à te dire bêta !!! èé Mais là, t'es vraiment trop pathétique à baver sur ton pote sans rien y faire qu'il fallait que j'intervienne !!!! **

-« Je suis en train de me faire engueuler par ma conscience là… T'as vraiment finit par me rendre fou Naruto… »

**-Mais nan !!! Il y est pour rien l !!!! Tout le monde possède une conscience mais elle est souvent trop paresseuse pour s'immiscer dans la vie du corps et se contente d'envoyer des intuitions ou des rêves de temps en temps. Mais toi, t'as de la chance, moi, j'aime bosser !!!! **

-Tu entends aussi quand je pense ?

**-Bah vi, au cas où t'aurais oublier, je vis dans ta tête !!!!!! **

-Oui, bon, hein… j'ai eut une dure journée aujourd'hui, j'suis crev !!!!

**-Et c'est pas ta douche qui a arrangé ce fait !!!! **

-Eh !!!! Cria-t-il, les joues subitement rouges.

**-Bah quoi ? On peut pas dire que ça a été reposant !!! **

-Roh, tais-toi, j'ai sommeil, je veux dormir !!! Dit-il en se rallongeant, s'enfouissant sous sa couette.

**-Bah alors, bonne nuit Sasuke-kun !!!! **

-Ouais, c'est ça… bonne nuit…

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : j'ai réussi à placer ma scène de douche… Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Tu aurais pu éviter de la faire avec moi… Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?!!!!!!

Babel : éè Un mec de 15 ans poursuivit par ses hormones ?

Sasuke : Et en plus, tu me colles une conscience aussi débile que toi !!!!!

Babel : Voui !!!! J'aime ta conscience !!!!!

Conscience : **On m'a appelée ?**

Sasuke : Nan, c'est bon… -- Tu vas déjà en faire assez dans la suite…

Babel : Bah comment tu sais ce qu'elle va faire dans la suite ?

Sasuke : Je sais pas mais je sens qu'elle va m'en faire baver… 

Babel : Et ben t'as raison !!! Allez Conscience, tape-moi s'en cinq !!!! J'sens qu'on va faire une bonne équipe pour traumatiser le Sasuke !!!!

Conscience : **Yeah !!!! **_Tape dans la main de Babel_ **On va s'éclater !!!! **

Sasuke : --

* * *

[1] Babel : Agaaaaaah !! Baaaaaaaave !!!!!!!!

Naruto: Tu sais Babel, si tu noies ton clavier, tu vas pas pouvoir écrire la suite…

Babel : Merde, t'as raison !!! essuie la bave maculant son menton ramène-moi une bassine, ça sera plus sûr !!! Et prends en une pour toi aussi, ça devrait te servir également !!!!

Naruto : Vraiment ? 

[2] Machan :Veux être à la place du savoooooon !!!!

[3] Et vi, même chez les ninjas, l'argent est important… --

[4] Ne pas se taper un délire avec les Visiteurs, ne pas se taper un délire avec les Visiteurs, ne pas se taper un délire avec les Visiteurs…


	2. 2ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: La voix de la raison (Vous comprendrez en lisant la fic… Si quelqu'un a une autre idée pour le titre, c'est avec joie que j'accueillerais ses propositions pour changer ce titre vraiment pathétique !!!! Merci !!!)

**Base **: Naruto (Ma gagatisation du moment)

**Genre **: Euh… Ca peut paraître sérieux mais en fait, je pense pas que ça le soit vraiment… dans tous les cas, c'est YAOI !!!!

**Couple **: Sasuke Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Pourquoi ils sont pas à moi ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M'enfin, j'me console avec mes peluches de Sasuke et Naruto… Mais les veux en vrai moi !!!!!!!! 

Kinto est à moi, même si je n'aime pas le rôle qu'elle va avoir là… -.- 

**Note **: Les « » représente les pensées, le **gras** représente Conscience. Pendant un moment, il y aura des phrases entre [], ça c'est Machan, ma meilleure amie, qui s'est tapé un délire avec ma fic…

**LA VOIX DE LA RAISON **

**2ème Partie**

Le lendemain, Sasuke arriva comme d'habitude bien en avance à leur point de rendez-vous sur le pont. Une autre journée pleine de routine pouvait commencer. Sakura allait arriver un peu en avance et ferait tout pour avoir son attention. Naruto allait arriver un peu en retard et ferait tout pour avoir l'attention de Sakura. Ils allaient galérer pendant 3 ou 4 heures avant que Kakashi-sensei ne daigne arriver et ils allaient passer la journée à remplir des missions pour finalement rentrer chez eux épuisés le soir. Comme tous les jours…

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun !!!!

Sakura venait d'arriver, le rituel matinal pouvait commencer…

Il lui fit un petit mouvement de tête en guise de bonjour. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses [[1]] s'installa à ses côtés et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien.

-**Huuuum… tout aurait été si simple si c'était d'elle dont tu étais tombé amoureux…**

-« Tiens, t'es toujours l ? » Pensa-t-il en réponse, cachant sa surprise.

**-Au risque de ma répéter : Je vis dans ta tête !!!! Tu voulais que je sois parti o ? Dans la tête d'un autre ?!!!! **

-« Tu aurais pu te rendormir pour toujours… »

**-C'est ça, compte là dessus et bois de l'eau !!!!! [[2]] Maintenant que je suis là, je reste tant que tu n'es pas casé avec ton blondinet chéri !!! **

-« Conscience !!!! »

**-Roh, ne prend pas cet air de vierge effarouchée !!! C'est pas moi qui faisais joujou sous la douche en pensant à lui hier !!!!! [[3]] **

-« … » [[4]]

**-Hum… Tu comptes lui dire quand alors ? **

-« … »

**-Faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour… **

-« … » [[5]]

**-Tu sais de quoi te parle Sakura l ? **

-« Je sais pas, je l'écoute pas… »

**-Tu ne la trouve pas pathétique à s'accrocher à toi comme ça ? **

-« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger… »

**-Je connais quelqu'un d'encore plus pathétique qu'elle. **

-« Hn ? Qui ? »

**-Toi. Au moins, elle n'a pas peur de ses sentiments, elle… **

-Quoi ?!!!! Je n'ai pas peur !!!!! Cria-t-il à voix haute sans s'en être rendu compte.

Sakura lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Euh, Sasuke-kun… je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais peur. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien Sakura. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, désol

-C'est rien Sasuke-kun, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- **C'est moi ou tu viens de t'excuser ?!!!! Kami-sama, merci de ce miracle !!!!!!** S'extasia Conscience avec l'équivalent mental d'une prosternation. [[6]]

-« Oui, bon, hein… » maugréa-t-il.

**-Sasuke ? **

-« Quoi ? »

**-Sakura vient de te poser une question et attend ta réponse. **

-« Oups… »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui attendait visiblement qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Elle eut un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles vraiment tête en l'air l !!! Je te demandais si Naruto t'avais dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

-Euh non, il ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi ?

-Normalement, il est déjà là à cette heure…

Sasuke pris alors conscience de l'heure qu'il était et commença à s'inquiéter pour le blond.

-Kakashi-sensei n'arrivera pas avant encore longtemps, on aurait le temps d'aller voir chez lui, proposa Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement en se décalant de la rambarde du pont où il s'appuyait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas que Naruto arrivait vers eux en riant. En riant avec une fille. [Ouh la] Une belle fille. [Ou la la la] Une belle fille proche de lui. [Ouh va y avoir des morts] Très proche de lui. [La fin est proche] Si proche qu'il avait un bras autour de sa taille. [Pétage de cable en vue.. houston _criii_ on a un _criii_ problème _criiii_]

En les apercevant, Naruto sourit grandement et les salua de sa main libre. [Profites en car bientôt tu vas.. eurg veux même pas y penser ]

-Ohayo !!!! Cria-t-il.

Il courut alors vers eux, entraînant la fille avec lui. [[7]]

-Ne !! Ne, vous deux, il faut que je vous présente !!! Kinto, je te présente Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke, mes deux meilleurs amis. Vous deux, je vous présente Nova Kinto, ma petite amie !!!

-« Sa petite amie ?!!!!!!! » Crièrent mentalement Sasuke, Conscience et Sakura dans son for intérieur.

**A SUIVRE…**

Sasuke : Sa… SA PETITE AMIE ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABEL !!!!!!!!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel _planquée sous son lit_ (et faut le faire vu le bordel qu'il y a là dessous !!!! ) : Moi ? J'ai rien fait !!!!

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu te caches si t'as rien fait ?

Babel : Je me cache pas, je fais la poussière sous mon lit !!!!

Sasuke : --

Babel :

Sasuke _avec un sourire narquois_ : Tu aurais peut-être du prendre l'aspirateur alors ?

Babel : Oups… -- 

Sasuke : Alors ?

Babel _toute petite voix_ : Si je te promets d'arranger les choses pour toi dans la suite, tu promets de ne pas me tuer ?

Sasuke : Peut-être… sourire sadique

**Conscience : Tu sais, si tu la tues, elle n'arrangera jamais les choses avec Naruto… **

Sasuke : -.-

**Conscience : Et tu resteras pour toujours seul sous ta douche et dans ton lit… **

Sasuke : -.- 

**Conscience : Alors ? **

Sasuke : C'est bon, je promets de ne pas la tuer !!!!

Babel : Yatta !!!!!!!!!!!!! Marchi Conscience !!!!!!

Sasuke : Mais t'as intérêt à les arranger vite !!!!

Babel : Vi, vi !!!!! Je m'y mets tout de suite !!!!

* * *

[1] Beurk… C'est dommage paske à part la couleur de ses cheveux, je l'aime bien Sakura…

[2] Machan : mwoua ah ah ah ah !! c quoi cette expression ? babel : bah quoi ? Tu la connaissais pas ?!!! Elle est courante chez moi pourtant…

[3] Machan : rien à dire !!!

[4] Machan : qé ce que je disais !!!

[5] Machan : aussi constructif que Trowa au niveau débit minute de parole !! --

[6] Machan : Les yeux pleins d'étoiles comme qd Landers met sa main sur l'épaule de Mellow !!!

[7] Machan : Mais la malheureuse posa malencontreusement le pied sur une mine, game over.


	3. 3ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: La voix de la raison (Vous comprendrez en lisant la fic… Si quelqu'un a une autre idée pour le titre, c'est avec joie que j'accueillerais ses propositions pour changer ce titre vraiment pathétique !!!! Merci !!!)

**Base **: Naruto (Ma gagatisation du moment)

**Genre **: Euh… Cette partie est un peu plus sérieuse que celle d'avant… mais pas trop quand même !!! Faut pas exagérer !!! On peut dire OOC de Sasuke ? (Machan : C'est même plus OOC à ce point l !!!! T'es sûre de pas avoir inventé un nouveau perso ? Babel : Maieuh !!!! Et pis, on sait pas ce qu'il cache sous son air froid lui !!!! Si ça se trouve, il est parfaitement comme ça !!!! Machan : -- Moui, si tu veux… «Faut jamais contrarier les fous… » Babel : Nah !!!!! )

**Couple **: Sasuke Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Eh Kinto !!! Les lecteurs ont vraiment pas l'air de t'aimer tu sais.

Kinto : Mais j'ai rien fait moi !!!! C'est cette malade d'auteuse qui voulait que je joue ce rôle pas moi !!!!!! Qui voudrait sortir avec ce truc orange ?!!!!

Babel : T'es sûre de vouloir dire ça de Naruto ? --

Kinto : Bien sûr !!!!!

Babel : Alors, paix à ton âme…

Kinto : ? ? Gn ?

Babel : Sasuke t'a entendu….

Kinto : Heeeeeeeelp !!!!!!!!! éè _Cours pour sa vie_

Babel : Kinto est le seul personnage qui m'appartient dans cette fic… Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'elle vivra encore très longtemps…

Sasuke : Oui, quand je vais la rattraper, elle mourra !!!! èé Par où elle est partie ?

Babel : Par-l !!!!! _indique la bonne direction, Sasuke par à sa poursuite_ Oui, je suis très gentille avec mes propres persos !!! 

Naruto : Heureusement qu'on lui appartient pas alors !!!!

Babel : Naru-chan !!!!!! _Prise koala sur le pauvre Naruto_

Naruto : Tu m'étouffes là… -.-

Babel : J'en profite tant que Sasuke est pas l !!!!! Il est trop jaloux !!!

**Note **: Les « » représente les pensées, le **gras** représente Conscience

**LA VOIX DE LA RAISON **

**3ème Partie**

-« Sa petite amie ?!!!!!!! » Crièrent mentalement Sasuke, Conscience et Sakura dans son for intérieur.

**-Oh Merde !!!! **

Un gros blanc suivit la déclaration de Naruto que Sakura combla en posant une question.

-Anou Naruto, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé d'elle avant ?

-Bah… c'est qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a une semaine… avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque de sa main libre.

-Une semaine ?!!!!! Et vous êtes déjà ensemble ?!!!! S'étonna la jeune fille.

-C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai demand !!!! Sourit la brune au yeux verts. Je suis arrivée au village il y a une semaine, et je lui ai demandé de me le faire visiter !!! Je suis tombée sous le charme de ses magnifiques yeux bleu des mers du Sud !!!! ######

-Kinto… ######

La conversation continua ainsi entre les trois protagonistes, Sasuke restant à l'écart, fusillant la brune des yeux.

**-Tu sais, si un regard pouvait tuer, cette fille ne serait plus qu'une pulpe sanglante sur le sol… **

-« Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais… »

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris !!!! -- **

-« De quel droit me prend-t-elle mon Naruto ? »

**-Ton Naruto ? A ce que je sache, il ne t'appartient pas… **

-« Si, il m'appartient !!! Personne ne peut le comprendre comme je le comprends, personne ne peut l'aimer comme je l'aime !!!!! »

**-Alors pourquoi tu lui as pas dit avant ?!!!!! Nabane !!!! **

-« … »

Kakashi-sensei arriva alors en haut d'un pilier du pont, empêchant Conscience d'accabler encore plus Sasuke.

-Oi, Ohayo minna-san !!!

-Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei!!! Regardez, je vous présente ma petite amie Kinto !!!! S'écria Naruto à la vue de son professeur.

Kakashi eut un petit froncement de sourcils passant inaperçu pour ses élèves mais finit par descendre de son poteau en souriant. Il félicita Naruto mais les pressa pour la mission à venir qui pourrait être dangereuse si elle n'était pas très bien préparé. Naruto dû laisser son amie seule pour le bien de la confidentialité de la mission, et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke. Mais il lui fit quand même un baiser d'au revoir à la vue duquel le brun ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace, heureusement pour lui remarquée par personne.

Ils préparèrent la mission qui se passa finalement bien. [[1]]

Kakashi les quitta dès la mission finie, vite suivit par Sakura. Sasuke se retrouva donc seul avec Naruto. Il se décida à contre cœur à le quitter lui aussi. Il tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le chemin de sa maison.

-Attends-moi Sasuke !!!! Lui cria Naruto.

Surpris, Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais par-là moi aussi, faisons le chemin ensemble !!!

-Ta maison n'est pas dans ce sens…

-Vi, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Kinto à l'Ichiraku, et c'est par l !!!!

-…

Sasuke ne répondit rien et repris son chemin, la colère commençant à monter en lui. Naruto lui emboîta le pas et blablata sur sa rencontre avec Kinto.

-Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir rencontrer !!! C'est vraiment une fille géniale et pis, on est bien ensemble…

Sasuke l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, ayant zappé dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de la jeune fille. Il cherchait comment il pourrait faire pour l'éloigner sans atteindre le dernier recours de la tuer. Ils arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku où Naruto s'arrêta et observa les clients déjà arrivés.

-Tiens, elle est pas encore l !!!! Tu la rencontreras peut-être en rentrant, elle n'habite pas très loin de chez toi !!! Si tu la vois, dis-lui que je l'attends !!!!

Quand il entendit ça, une ébauche de plan germa dans son cerveau. S'il la rencontre, il sera seule avec elle, et vu l'heure tardive, il n'y aura sûrement personne d'autre dans la rue. C'était le moment idéal pour agir, il n'en rencontrerait sûrement pas d'autres comme ça plus tard. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Naruto et se mit à courir à la rencontre de Kinto.

**-Sasuke ? **

-« Pas le temps Conscience, il faut que je trouve un moyen de virer cette fille !!!!!! »

**-Sasuke, je t'en pris, ne fais rien d'inconsidér !!!!!! **

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la tuerais pas, je vais juste la menacer !!!! »

**-Sasuke !!!!!! Tu ne te rends pas compte que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu vas faire du mal à Naruto ?!!!!! **

-« Je ne lui ferais jamais aucun mal !!!!!! C'est elle qui va lui faire du mal !!!!!

**-Sasuke, la colère te faire dire n'importe quoi !!!!! **

-La ferme !!!!!! Hurla-t-il, au beau milieu de la rue heureusement vide. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal si elle le quitte un jour !!!!!

Sa colère était au maximum, son Sharigan s'étant enclenché sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il la repéra alors, marchant tranquillement au milieu de la rue. Il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au mur, empêchant toute fuite en l'encadrant de ses bras.

-Sasuke… ?

-Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tues… La menaça-t-il.

Kinto, d'abord effrayé par ses yeux rouges sang et ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait, le dévisagea, totalement confuse par sa subite colère. Mais, d'un coup, son regard se fit plus dur et elle le repoussa brutalement.

-Comment oses-tu, toi, me dire une chose pareil ?!!!!!!

Pris au dépourvu qu'elle se rebelle, il ne sut quoi lui répondre.

-Que… ?

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?!!!! Comment oses-tu alors que celui qui le traite d'imbécile à longueur de journée, celui qui le rabaisse à chaque fois, celui qui lui fait du mal, c'est toi, Sasuke, TOI !!!!!! Explosa-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, la dévisageant quelques instants avant de détourner la tête, l'air blessé.

-**Je dois avouer qu'elle a plutôt raison cette petite…**

-« Tais-toi… »

Sa conscience ne répliqua pas alors que Kinto continuait sur sa lancée.

-C'est toi, toi qui lui fais le plus de mal !!!!! Comment oses-tu me dire cela alors que tu tiens si peu à lui ?!!!!!!!

-Mais je tiens à lui !!!!!! Répliqua-t-il en criant avant même de penser à ce qu'il disait. C'est justement pour ça… ajouta-t-il plus doucement, son regard retournant contempler les pierres composant le sol, trop honteux pour oser regarder à nouveau la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Kinto le regarda, d'abord les yeux plein de surprise puis son regard s'adoucit à la vue de son visage plein de tristesse.

-Sasuke… murmura-t-elle.

-Non !!! La stoppa-t-il en levant la main sans changer la direction de son regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je sais très bien que jamais il ne tiendra à moi…

Il fit mine de vouloir s'éloigner mais la jeune femme le retint par le bras. Elle s'accrocha à son avant-bras et posa son front sur son épaule.

-Que… Commença-t-il, surpris de son geste.

-Il tient à toi, le coupa-t-elle en murmurant, il tient énormément à toi…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !!!! S'énerva-t-il.

-je ne dis pas n'importe quoi , lui répondit-elle doucement en levant son regard dans le sien, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit…

-Ca ne sert à rien de me dire ça, il t'a toi maintenant… argumenta-t-il tristement, détournant à nouveau les yeux.

La jeune fille lui pris le menton et, doucement, le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard vert habituellement joyeux était à présent d'une détresse extrême, de légères gouttes salées commençant à en couler des coins.

-Je ne suis qu'un remplacement, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle avant d'éclater en sanglots silencieux.

Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant cela. Il referma ses bras autour de Kinto alors que la jeune fille pleurait doucement contre son épaule.

-« Insinuerait-elle que… ? »

**-Et oui, mon petit… t'as tout compris… Naruto sort avec elle juste parce qu'il ne peut pas t'avoir… **

-« Ce n'est pas possible… »

**-C'était pourtant évident… **

-« Hein ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

**-J'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre… **

-« Tu vis dans ma tête, tu n'as ni yeux, ni oreilles… »

**-Je vois et entends tout ce que tu vois et entends, et c'était évident qu'il t'aimait… **

-« Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?!!!!! Si nous voyons la même chose et que TU l'avais remarqu ?!!!!! »

**-Nous voyons la même chose mais nous ne remarquons pas les mêmes choses… et je dois t'avouer que pour une fois, Naruto avait plutôt bien caché ses sentiments… **

-« Mais j'aurais du le voir !!!! je passais mon temps à le regarder !!!! »

**-Mais tu étais trop occupé à cacher tes propres sentiments pour remarquer les siens. Tu ne le regardais que quand il ne te voyais pas et il en était de même pour lui… C'est une des raisons qui m'ont décidé à réagir. **

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il m'aimait ?!!!! J'aurais fait quelque chose !!!!! »

**-Je voulais que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même… que tu vois ce que j'avais vu mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il abandonnerait et sortirait avec quelqu'un d'autre… lui qui est si têtu… **

-« … »

**-Je suis désolée Sasuke… si j'avais réagit plus tôt… **

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… j'aurais pu le voir moi aussi… tu n'y es pour rien…

**-… **

Les larmes de Kinto avait finit par se tarir et elle avait dégagé son visage de l'épaule de Sasuke et l'avait lâché. Elle le regarda alors, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Il t'aime Sasuke… Il t'aime comme il ne m'aimera jamais…

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est avec toi qu'il sort, il doit bien t'aimer pour faire cela, répliqua-t-il un peu brusquement, ne sachant trop comment réagir à ce genre de déclaration.

-Il ne le fait que pour me faire plaisir, il m'a bien dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas… mais comme il ne pensait pas que tu l'aimerais un jour, il a accepté d'essayer de m'aimer… Mais ça ne marche pas vraiment…

-…

-Il ne sera jamais heureux avec moi…

-Il le sera bien un jour… bien plus qu'il ne le sera avec moi… Vous pourrez vivre une vie normale et avoir des enfants…

-Mais il n'aura jamais l'amour qu'il souhaite si je reste avec lui…

-Hun ? Comment ça si tu restes avec lui ? Que veux-tu dire par l ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui ?

-Je dois y aller, il m'attend.

Elle se retourna alors et courut en direction du restaurant.

-Attend !!!!!! Que veux-tu dire par si tu restes avec lui ?!!!!!!! Lui cria-t-il.

Seul le silence de la rue se colorant de rose par la nuit tombante lui répondit.

-« Qu'a-t-elle voulut dire par l ? »

**-Je ne sais pas Sasuke… Laissons-les se parler tranquillement, je pense que tu auras une réponse demain… **

-« Tu as raison, rentrons… »

Il repris alors le chemin en direction de sa maison, la pleine lune éclairant sa route alors que sa tête était pleine de questions demandant des réponses qu'il ne possédait pas encore.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Et ben… c'est pas gai tout ça…

Sasuke : Naruto m'aime !!!!!!

Babel : -.- Calme ta joie, il sort encore avec Kinto là !!!!!!

Sasuke : Mais tu vas arranger tout ça très vite hein ?!!!!!!

Babel : Normalement la prochaine partie est la dernière !!!!! Et y'aura peut-être un épilogue après !!!! Tout dépend comment je vais la finir !!!! 

Sasuke : Donc tout s'arrange dans la prochaine !!!!!!

Babel : Peut-être…

Sasuke : 0.0 Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!!!!!

Babel : Que tu verras bien quand je l'écrirais !!!!

Sasuke : -.- Je te hais…

Babel : Je sais, je sais, je sais !!!!! Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous !!!

* * *

[1] Ou comment zapper une mission dans laquelle je ne savais absolument pas quoi mettre… 


	4. 4ème partie et épilogue

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: La voix de la raison (Vous comprendrez en lisant la fic… Si quelqu'un a une autre idée pour le titre, c'est avec joie que j'accueillerais ses propositions pour changer ce titre vraiment pathétique !!!! Merci !!!)

**Base **: Naruto (Ma gagatisation du moment)

**Genre **: Hum… un Naruto totalement angst, un Sasuke tout gentil et une Kinto qui, je pense, va remonter encore un peu plus dans votre estime…

**Couple **: Sasuke Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kinto et pis, j'l'avais oublié dans les chapitres précédents : Conscience est à moi !!!! (Conscience : C'est fou comment tu prends soin de tes persos… M'oublier, moi !!!! Babel : -- Mouais, c'est bon hein !!! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde !!!!)

**Note **: Les « » représente les pensées, le **gras** représente Conscience

**LA VOIX DE LA RAISON**

**4ème Partie**

Sasuke se réveilla comme d'habitude de bonne heure et, après toute la routine habituelle du matin (levé, douche, habillage, petit déjeuner), il sortit enfin de chez lui, prenant le chemin vers leur point de rendez-vous.

-« Conscience, t'es l ? »

**-Pour la troisième fois, je vis dans ta tête !!!!! Tu voudrais que je sois o ?!!!! **

-« Tu ne t'es pas montré pendant 15 ans, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur le fait que tu sois encore l !!!! »

**-Je te l'ai dis, je ne te laisserais que quand tout sera arrangé avec le blondinet !!! **

-« Oui, oui, j'ai compris -- »

**-Tu voulais quoi au fait ? **

-« Comment crois-tu que se soit passé leur soirée ? »

**-Je sais pas, Kinto n'était pas très en forme quand elle nous a quittés… tout dépend si elle a su se reprendre le temps qu'elle arrive et si Naruto a vu qu'elle a pleuré… **

-« Je voulais pas la faire pleurer… »

**-Je sais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… enfin si, techniquement, c'est de ta faute… mais je sais que ce n'était pas volontaire !!! **

-« C'est fou comment tu arrives à me remonter le moral… -- »

**-C'est fait pour !!! **

-« J'espère qu'elle va bien.. »

**-Ol !!! Ca va Sasuke ? Tu dois être malade !!! Tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un !!!!! OO **

-« C'est parce que je la comprends… Elle aime vraiment Naruto…

Conscience n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car quelqu'un criait le nom de Sasuke à travers la rue.

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher se retourna. C'était Naruto qui l'avait appelé, et il ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand le blond arriva à portée de voix.

Naruto ne lui répondit rien et, le prenant par surprise, lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

-sale enfoir !!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!!!!!!

-Quoi ?!!! Redemanda Sasuke en se tenant la mâchoire, totalement ahuri par le comportement de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!!!! Répéta Naruto en insistant bien sur tous les mots et en plongeant son regard furieux dans celui du brun.

-Mais de quoi tu parles abruti ?!!! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !!!! Et pourquoi tu m'as frapp ?!!!!

-Kinto a rompu avec moi !!!!! Elle est arrivé en pleurant hier et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle a rompu avec moi !!!! Et tout ce qu'elle m'a donné comme raison, c'est qu'elle avait parlé avec toi !!!!!

-Quoi ? Fit-il, incrédule.

**-Oh l'abrutie !!!!!! Elle t'a laissé sa place !!!!!! **

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!!!!

-Rien… répondit Sasuke en détournant le regard, ne pouvant supporter celui haineux que Naruto lui jetait.

-Ne me ment pas Sasuke !!!! Je sais que tu lui parlée !!!!! Que lui as-tu dit ?!!!!!

**-Dis-lui la vérité Sasuke… **

-« Vraiment ? Tu crois que… »

**-Kinto t'a laissé sa place, tu dois le faire au moins par respect pour elle… **

-« Tu as raison… »

-Je… commença-t-il en relevant les yeux.

-Dis-le-moi !!!!

Sasuke plongea son regard corbeau dans celui aigue-marine de Naruto.

-Je lui ai juste demand

-Tu lui as juste demandé quoi ?!!!!! S'impatienta le blond.

Sasuke leva sa main droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la joue de Naruto sur laquelle elle se posa en une douce caresse, surprenant fortement celui-ci par la douceur du geste.

-je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas te faire de mal…

-Nani ?!!!! S'étonna le blond, paralysé par la stupeur.

Il se ressaisit et balaya la main du brun de sa joue d'un geste violent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ?!!!! A quoi joues-tu ?!!!

-je ne joue pas, répondit-il doucement.

Naruto recula brusquement, comme frappé par une main invisible.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible !!!! Répéta-t-il plus fortement. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'es pas Sasuke !!!! Tu ne peux pas être Sasuke !!!!!

-C'est moi Naruto, je suis bien Sasuke.

-Non, non, non, non !!! Tu ne peux pas être Sasuke !!! Sasuke est un égoïste arrogant plus froid que le nez d'un ours polaire en plein hiver !!!!! Jamais Sasuke ne réagirait ainsi avec moi !!!! Jamais !!!! Cria-t-il en gesticulant des bras et en secouant la tête en dénégation.

Sasuke lui attrapa les poignets et les ramena contre sa poitrine pour le calmer.

-C'est moi Naruto, répéta-t-il en murmurant presque, je suis le Sasuke égoïste, arrogant et froid… mais je suis aussi… le Sasuke qui… qui…

-Vas-y Sasuke, il faut que tu lui dises !!!

Il pris une grande inspiration et repris.

-Je suis aussi le Sasuke qui t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime.

Le regard de Naruto semblait empli d'une tristesse désespérée. Il continua à nier de la tête en murmurant.

-Non, non, tu peux pas être Sasuke, non, c'est pas possible…

-si, c'est possible Naruto, c'est même vrai. C'est bien moi.

Il posa une main sur la joue du blond, stoppant ainsi son mouvement et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme pour un premier baiser, comme voulant rattraper le fiasco qu'avait été le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Le baiser s'interrompit comme il avait commencé, doux, tendre, compréhensif.

-C'est bien moi, murmura le brun.

-Sasuke… ?

Naruto le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il acquiesça lentement.

-C'est le même goût… Sasuke !!!!! Cria Naruto en enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine du brun.

Sasuke le regarda tendrement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**-YAAATTAAAA !!!! C'est fait !!! On fait péter le Champomy !!!!!! **

-« Si tu pouvais éviter de crier ça serait mieux… -- »

**-Oups !!!! Sorry !!! grand sourire mental absolument pas repentant **

Naruto sortit enfin sa tête de la poitrine de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est vraiment vrai ? Demanda-t-il, le regardant avec de grands yeux de chien battu.

Sasuke eut un petit rire devant cette expression vraiment trop mignonne et lui répondit en souriant.

-Oui Naruto, je t'aime vraiment.

-Moi aussi !!!! Moi aussi je t'aime !!!!! S'écria le blond avant de l'embrasser à son tour à pleine bouche.

Sasuke fut d'abord surpris de cette initiative mais se repris bien vite et se plongea dans ce baiser beaucoup moins chaste que celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Ils se séparèrent finalement pour pouvoir respirer, Naruto ayant son grand sourire de renard. Sasuke lui sourit en retour et le passant un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, l'entraîna vers le pont où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Sakura et Kakashi.

-Va falloir y aller Dobe, on va être en retard…

-Okay… hein ?!!! Tu m'as appelé comment ?!!! S'énerva-t-il en entendant l'insulte familière. [[1]]

-Dobe.

-Nan mais pour qui tu te prends bâtard !!!! Tu vas voir, c'est pas parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime que je vais pas te casser la gueule !!!!! S'écria Naruto en se débattant dans l'étreinte de Sasuke et en essayant de la frapper.

Sasuke sourit encore plus en entendant cela, tout ce qui venait de se passer en changerait rien à leur amitié. Il lâcha Naruto en le repoussant légèrement.

-Ah oui, tu te crois capable de me casser la gueule, et bien essaye. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu me rattrape !!! S'écria-t-il en partant en courant.

-Sasuke !!!! Tricheur !!!! Hurla Naruto en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'à arriver non loin du pont. Sakura n'était toujours pas arrivé mais Sasuke stoppa net en voyant qui traversait le pont. Naruto qui n'était pas loin derrière, lui fonça dans son dos, n'ayant pas vu qu'il s'était arrêter.

-Aie !!! Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêts comme ça ?!!!

-Regarde, c'est Kinto…

-Hum ? Où ça ?

-Là, qui traverse le pont…

-Ouais, c'est elle… Mais où est-ce qu'elle va ? Et avec son sac sur le dos ?!!!!!!

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille pour lui parler, Sasuke le suivant plus doucement.

-Kinto !!!! S'écria Naruto.

La jeune fille se retourna et eut un sourire un peu triste en les voyant.

-Salut vous deux.

-Tu vas où et pourquoi tu emmènes ton sac ?!!!!

-Je m'en vais…

-Hum ?!!!! Tu fais quoi ?!!!! Mais pourquoi ?!!!!!!

-Je… Ca sera mieux comme ça, pour tout le monde…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!!!! Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi !!!!!

-Naruto !!! Dit soudainement Sasuke. Ne soit pas égoïste comme ça.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas égoïste !!!!! C'est mon amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !!!!

-Naruto, elle t'aime !!!! Tu ne crois pas que ça va lui faire du mal si elle reste ici en nous voyant tous les deux ensemble ?!!!!

-Alors vous êtes bien ensemble ? Tant mieux… C'est mieux ainsi…

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement. Le regard de Naruto passait de l'un à l'autre, désorienté. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux amis. Il finit par poser son regard sur Kinto qui le regardait tristement.

-Alors c'est à cause de moi que tu pars… ? Je suis désol !!! Si seulement… commença-t-il en baissant le visage.

-Non !!!! S'écria Kinto en lui prenant le menton à deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles Naruto !!!! Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux !!!!! Je sais ce que c'est de tomber amoureuse !!! On peut pas choisir qui on va aimer !!!! Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'aimer !!!! Je sais que tu seras heureux avec Sasuke !!!! C'est ce qui importe le plus !!!!!!

-Mais…

-Ne dis plus rien Naruto, elle a fait son choix… Dis Sasuke l'entourant de ses bras par derrière. J'espère que tu seras heureuse toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Oui, je l'espère aussi… Soyez heureux tous les deux, leur dit-elle avec un sourire encore un peu attristé.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et reparti vers la sortie du village.

-Attend !!!! L'appela Naruto. On se reverra un jour ?!!!

-Sûrement !!! Je repasserai un jour dans ce village, j'en suis sûre !!! Rien que pour voir si vous êtes encore ensemble et pouvoir vous engueulez si vous ne l'êtes plus !!! Lui répondit la jeune fille en riant légèrement. A bientôt alors !!! Leur dit-elle en reprenant son chemin.

-A bientôt !!!!! Dit de même Naruto en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Quand elle fut sorti de leur chant de vision, Sasuke posa son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-C'était vraiment une fille bien…

-Oui, la plus généreuse que je connaisse…

-On a eut de la chance de la rencontrer…

-Hum…

-Sans elle on ne serait pas ensemble…

-Hun hun… acquiesça Naruto.

-Tu sais, tu peux pleurer si tu es triste de la voir partir…

-Ca jamais !!!! S'écria-t-il en se retournant dans l'étreinte de Sasuke pour lui faire face. Jamais je ne pleurerais devant toi !!!!

-Pourtant, je ne me moquerais pas de toi… et cela prouverait que tu m'aimes vraiment…

-Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, un peu incrédule.

-Oui, même si je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir, répondit-il en se penchant doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin car un cri perçant se fit alors entendre.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAA !!!!!! NARUTOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Il se séparèrent précipitamment pour se tourner vers la source du bruit. Sakura était là, un éclair noir de colère dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu osais faire à Sasuke-kun ?!!!!!!!!!!

-Euh, Sakura-chan, c'est pas ce que tu crois !!!! Sasuke et moi, on s'aim…

-Je veux rien savoir !!!! Tu vas mourir !!!!! Et toi aussi Sasuke-kun pour t'être laissé faire !!!!

-Oups… Naruto, lui souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ni dans les tiennes, mais dans un cas comme cela, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire… FUYONS !!!!

-Tout à fait d'accord !!!!

Ils fuirent alors Sakura qui fut rejointe petit à petit par une horde de fan de Sasuke en furie qu'elle rameutait au fur et à mesure. Dans un coin au plus profond du cerveau de Sasuke, une petite voix était morte de rire.

**Epilogue**

Ils avaient été poursuivis par la horde de fille toute la journée, avait fini par y échapper en fin de soirée et s'étaient finalement réfugiés sur le toit de la maison de Sasuke. Naruto était allongé sur les genoux du brun et somnolait doucement, Sasuke rêvant en regardant les premières étoiles s'allumer dans le ciel, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

**-Sasuke ? **

-« Hum… Oui Conscience ? »

**-Tout s'est arrangé alors ? **

-« Ouais, il semblerait bien… »

**-Alors, tu n'as plus besoin de moi… **

-« Comment ça ? »

**-Je vais te laisser… Tu ne m'entendra plus, je vais te laisser à nouveau seul dans ta tête… **

-« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? j'ai finit par m'habituer à ce que tu sois l »

**-C'est qui vaudra le mieux… Tu ne veux quand même pas que je viendrai te faire des petits commentaires pendant ta première nuit avec Naruto ? **

-« OO Tu ferais pas ça quand même !!!!!! »

**-Tu me connais, j'en serais capable !!! **

-« -- C'est vrai…Tu vas partir alors ? »

**-Sasuke… -- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vis dans ta tête !!!! Je ne vais partir nulle part !!!! **

-« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne vas plus jamais me parler ? »

**-Hum… ouais, je pense… **

-« Si j'ai un problème avec Naruto, tu ne seras plus là pour me donner un conseil ? Tu ne seras plus jamais l ? »

**-Tu serais pas en train de me demander de rester l ? ÔÔ **

-« Moi ?!!! Nan !!!! »

**-Mais bien sûr… -- Je vais quand mettre te dire une chose qui devrait te faire plaisir… **

-« Ah ? Quoi ? »

**-Si un jour, je me rends compte que tu as vraiment des problèmes, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais l !!!! Je me réveillerais un peu !!!! **

-« Vraiment ? »

**-Ouais, j'te le promets !!!! **

-« Tant mieux… parce que tu m'as vraiment aidé l »

**-C'est le rôle de toutes les petites voix de rendre son proprio heureux, j'ai juste fait un peu de zèle par rapport aux autres, c'est tout !! **

-« Je dois vraiment te dire merci… »

**-De rien… **

-« Comment je pourrais te remercier ? »

**-Tout simplement en étant heureux. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pourrais me faire… **

-« Alors, je vais te le faire !!!! Je te promets d'être heureux pour le restant de mes jours !!!

**-Ne fais pas ce genre de promesse, Sasuke, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autres… Tu es un ninja, tu as très peu de chances de tenir ce genre de promesse… **

-« Tu as raison… je te promets de faire mon maximum pour l'être le plus longtemps possible, c'est mieux comme ça ? »

**-Bien mieux !!! **

-« Tu pars quand ? »

**-Maintenant, je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les deux… **

-« Alors… A bientôt ? »

**-Vi, à bientôt… Bonne chance à tous les deux… **

-« Merci Conscience… »

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il était à nouveau seul. Non, il n'était plus seul !!! Il avait Naruto à présent, il ne serait plus jamais seul…

**OWARI**

Babel : C'est fini…

Conscience **: Vouais, c'est fini… **

Babel : Ca fini bien…

Conscience : **Je suis plus l**

Babel : Mais ça fini bien quand même…

Conscience **: Mouais…**

Babel : Regarde-les gazouiller, ces deux là pointe Sasuke et Naruto sur leur toit Ca fini bien !!!!

Conscience : **Mais je suis plus l !!!!! Ouin !!!!!!! **

Babel : Mais si !!!!!! T'es toujours l !!!!! Dans un coin du crâne de Sasuke où tu dors, c'est tout !!!!!

Conscience **: Ca te dit pas de faire une suite où je reviens ?**

Babel : -.- je vais pas en faire une juste pour toi !!!! Et je mettrais quoi dedans ?!!!!

Conscience **: Je sais pas !!!! C'est toi qui vois !!!!! **

Babel : Mais bien sur… -.-

Conscience : **Bon, j'ai compris, tu veux pas en faire une… Tu m'aimes pas…**

Babel : Mais si je t'aime bien !!!!!! èé C'est juste que je saurais pas quoi mettre dans cette suite !!!! Et arrête de me prendre la tête où je réécris cette fic et tout finira mal !!!!

Kinto : Ouais hein !!!! Arrête de te plaindre !!! T'as vu le rôle que j'ai moi ?!!!! Et pourtant je me plains pas !!!!!

Babel : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu te plains pas ?

Kinto : J'aimais pas Naruto alors ça m'arrange…

Babel : C'est vrai… J'avais oublié… -.-

Kinto :

Babel _s'adresse aux lecteurs_ : Bah voilà, c'est fini… Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewés, et aussi à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic et qui ne l'ont pas fait !!!!!!! MARCHI !!!!

**Note de repost** : Une suite à cette fic à été écrite !!!!! Comme c'est un One-shot NC-17 vous trouverez le lien vers lui dans ma bio.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Dobe veut dire un truc genre abruti et c'est comme ça que Sasuke appelle Naruto dans les DVD !!!


End file.
